The present invention relates to a novel resinous mixture and more particularly to a novel ionizable resinous mixture of a modified rosin which is especially useful as a tackifying agent in latex adhesive formulations.
Present latex adhesives typically contain tackifiers (e.g. rosins, hydro-carbons, etc.) which are emulsified in the adhesive formulation with the aid of a surfactant (e.g. potassium oleate or the like) and a stabilizing additive (e.g. casein or the like). However, such surfactants and stabilizers contribute to poor adhesive properties and to increased water sensitivity of the latex adhesive formulation. For further information on adhesives, see Skeist, Handbook of Adhesives, Second Edition, Van Nostrand Reinhold Company, New York, N.Y. (1974), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
The instant ionizable resinous mixture can be stably dispersed in the latex adhesive formulation and is quite compatible with the latex, is converted to a hydrophobic resinous material upon volatilization of the volatile ionizing agent therefrom, provides excellent adhesion, tack, sheer, and peel to the adhesive formulation, and is substantially insensitive to water.